fairytail_nextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Jude Dragneel
Jude Dragneel is a mage of Fairy Tail, and a member of Team Storm Slayers. He is the son of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. Appearance Jude is a young boy with blonde hair and green eyes. His hair is spiky like his fathers, and often not well kept. He dresses plainly, often in t-shirts and shorts during the summer, and he dons a pair of sandals like his father. His guild mark is blue and on his right hand, like his mother. While Jude maintained a healthy body type and average size, after training with Nashi in the time-warped facility, he gained a lot of muscle and even grew a few inches. However, the sudden change was shocking to the others in the guild, as what was three months for him was just a week for them. During his time in the Grand Magic Games, Jude dresses in a blue sleeveless shirt with brown slacks and a belt. He also wears Natsu's scarf around his neck, as he won the item in the preliminary event of the games by fighting Natsu head on. He keeps the style in the future, as he is seen as an adult dressing the same way, now with a blue bandanna on his head. Personality While Jude at first is portrayed as an annoying and rowdy younger sibling, he is shown to be far more sensitive than that. His obnoxious behavior is simply due to lack of attention from his older siblings, who he really looks up to. Jude struggled making friends, and had a limited option of kids his age in the guild, except for Rowen and Gillian, who were both uninterested in him as a friend due to his rowdy behavior. However, after Molly joined the guild, the two quickly latched onto one another, and Jude stopped behaving in such an obnoxious way, and let himself relax and be himself around Molly. In reality, Jude is a smart and sensitive young boy that has everyone's interest in mind. He's protective of Molly, as she is his precious friend, but also of his family's name. He wants nothing more than to make his family proud of him, especially Liddan. Synopsis History Jude was born much later than most of the other Fairy Tail children, leaving him with fewer options for friends and a dozen or so older sibling (or sibling-like) individuals that found him annoying and unpleasant to be around. He is six years apart from his closest sibling, Layla, and ten years apart from his oldest sibling, Nashi. His only options for friends growing up were Rowen (Wendy's son) and Gillian (Cana's daughter), who were each within two years of him. Unfortunately, neither of them took a liking to Jude, Rowen seeing him as a competitor and Gillian finding them both annoying (as she was the oldest of the bunch). Finding himself rather isolated, Jude became more and more desperate for attention from his siblings which resulted in him feeling more dejected as his older siblings ignored him. He grew bitter and eventually, by the time he was nine, would avoid going to the guild as he'd come to the resolution no one there wanted him to be there in the first place. Thought Master Arc After Lucy receives a letter from the Love and Lucky regarding her book, she calls Marigold over to watch Jude for the day she and Natsu are gone with Team Natsu. Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Slayer